


Cashing Coupons

by NvrLndBoi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dad Alec, First Meetings, Freelance Photographer Magnus, Ice Skating, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Max isn't Lightwood-Bane yet, Misunderstandings, Photography, Ragnor Fell Lives, Skating Coach Alec, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Uncle Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: When Catarina calls Magnus to cash in one of her Christmas gifts Magnus never thought it would lead his day to this.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Cashing Coupons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I am NvrLndBoi or Bastian.  
> This is my first story on here or actually the first fan fiction I have ever posted.  
> I woke up with this idea today and wanted to share it with you all.  
> I do not have a Beta so I am sorry for the mistakes they are all mine. *bows* I apologize ahead of time.  
> I appreciate any comments as long as they are constructive.  
> I do not own any of these characters. Enjoy.

Something near Magnus’ head was blaring. He swore to all glitter that when he found it he would destroy it. When the ringing continued he finally gave up on the concept of sleep. Reaching for his phone by the pillow Magnus quickly looked at the name before answering “Bane of your existence at your service. But honestly Cat the roles right now are reversed.” Magnus yawned trying to pull the sheets away from him. Knowing that if Cat is calling him there was no way he was getting back to sleep anytime soon. “Stop being dramatic Magnus it isn’t even that early” Cat teased.

  
Magnus groaned as he moved the phone away from his ear to check the time. 9:49 am. “Cat there isn't even 4 numbers on the clock yet. It is entirely too early.” continuing his dramatics as Cat put it. Pulling on his slippers he stepped towards the kitchen that guarded his precious coffee machine.

  
Don’t get Magnus’ preferences wrong. He loved a nice tea any time of the day over coffee. As long as that time was not when he had just woken up. There was only one drink that Magnus deemed suitable for waking up and that was a nice cup of coffee. “So to what do I owe this lovely wake up call to?”

  
“Remember how you gave us favor coupons as part of our gifts for Christmas this year?” Cat continued cutting to the chase. Magnus made a noncommittal hum recalling that as he sipped at his coffee. “I am assuming you mean the wardrobe and make up coupon for a date night?” He remembered that he had given Cat a few coupons. “Actually I am cashing in the Uncle Magnus Babysitting Services Coupon” she repeated the text on the glitter drenched coupon.

  
Magnus’ attention immediately shot up. He had completely forgotten about that coupon honestly. He hadn’t expected Cat to cash that one in at all. She usually went to Raphael when she needed babysitting services with him having Rosa and all. He loved Madzie to pieces and back. She was a cute kid. Quiet and shy but her giggles and smiles made the room feel a bit brighter.

  
Magnus thought for a bit. The coupons said he couldn’t refuse. Not that he even was thinking about doing that. He just didn’t know how to parent. He thought about it for a bit more than then shrug it will probably only be for a few hours anyway he could keep Madzie entertained for a few hours. He was capable of that right?

  
“So when do you need my services?” Magnus responded after realizing he may of stayed silent for too long. “I was hoping that you could babysit today. I have to take a shift at the hospital and as usual no one else can. I need to be at work by 11 am so in an hour. It will only be for six hours at most. I am only filling till the next nurse shows up.” Cat explained. Magnus nodded to himself silently. Six hours was nothing. He could do that. “I would be more than happy to watch Madzie for you today. Luckily I work from home and can set my own hours or else it would be a different story.” He kept on teasing.

  
His relationship with Cat could only be described as one word. Siblings. Magnus has known Cat since he was a freshman year in high school twelve years ago. He was an awkward fourteen year old freshman and Cat was a sophomore. He was getting shoved around by some of the seniors that had heard he was bisexual. Apparently that was a free ticket for them to start harassing him. They mostly hated that he refused to hide it. Always wearing his bisexual colored bracelet and “flashy” clothing as they put it. It wasn’t Magnus’ fault that they didn’t have any fashion sense and he wouldn’t apologize for his.

  
Catarina had found him when they tried to corner him in the art hallway. She called out his name and told him that the secretary told her to come get him. All of that was a lie, of course but it was enough for the other boys back off and walk away grumbling about next time they catch him alone. Magnus had been confused on how she knew his name since he had never seen her before. “You’re wearing your school badge.” She had told him when he looked at her confused. After he started to walk to the secretary's office she told him it was a lie to make them go away before dragging him to sit with her and some people at lunch. After that Catarina usually found him as he got off the bus for school. She introduced him to her friends. That’s how he met Raphael and Ragnor as well.

  
She has always been an older sister to him and supported him when he decided to go into photography as a career. All his advisors had told him that he should find a secure career not one that could end up badly. Still something in Magnus has always called him to photography. He liked capturing moments that he believed to be breathtaking. It was like sharing a precious memory with someone. Giving them a window into a memory. Now at the age of 26 Magnus had made a small name for himself. He still hadn’t achieved the big break everyone talks about but he had constant photo shoots for small things like minor fashion lines, school pictures, family pictures, city events for the city paper, and a few freelance jobs for magazines. He was happy to be honest.

“Another thing. Since you will have Madzie at 2 pm you will need to take her to her ice skating classes at the Herondale Rink. Remember Clary gave her ice skates and equipment and her boyfriend sent over an offer for her to join the new ice skating class at his ice rink place. Well they start today” Magnus hadn’t expected this. He was planning on just subjecting himself to watching Frozen, since it was Madzie’s all time favorite movie. She was so hyper when Raphael had told her that he was taking Rosa and her to the release of Frozen 2. Madzie had even convinced Raphael that Rosa and her needed to dress up as Anna and Elsa. Then that turned into Raphael being dressed in a loose fitting Kristoff outfit blonde hair and all.

  
Magnus was threatened with embarrassing photos from the trip to Peru that Cat, Ragnor, Raphael and himself took after Ragnor and Cat started dating. It had only taken them all of high school and their first year of college for them to finally stop pining after each other and actually date. Peru had not been one of his proudest moments. He had just gotten out of a bad relationship with a she devil and after finding out the legal age for drinking was 18 in Peru there was nothing stopping him. He doesn't remember much other than pictures Rapheal and Ragnor took and a letter he got when he came back suggesting strongly that he should not come back.

  
“That shouldn’t be too bad. I just have to take her and watch her right?” Magnus tried to assure himself more than he was asking Cat. “No, you will need to be on the ice with her. They had a strict policy that says that the parent or guardian must be on the ice with their child. I know I am asking allot Magnus. I would normally ask Raphael since Rosa and Madzie are basically sisters, but Rosa is sick and Raphael is already busy dotting after her. The classes aren't that long it is only 45 minutes and only 5 of those are for practicing.” Cat kept on explaining noticing that Magnus was getting a bit worried. She knew that Magnus loved and would take care of Madzie. She could trust him with her. She wouldn’t of asked him if she didn’t believe that but she also knew that Magnus was jittery around children not knowing how to act around them and always afraid he would break them because “They are tiny fragile humans!” as Magnus likes to put it.

  
“No worries Cat. I assure you that I will be the best babysitter Madzie has ever had so much that you will beg me for more coupons once Madzie loves me more than Raphael.” Magnus replied cheekily finishing his coffee off. As he walked to the sink he looked at the kitchen clock. 10:07 am. “Shouldn’t you be making your way over here? I know my home is only 15 away from your work but I do not want your rushing to work especially in the snow.”

  
“Yes I am already buckling up Madzie in her car seat. Do you want to meet me outside so you can take her car seat and all?” Even though it was phrased as a question Magnus knew that it wasn't. It would be a cold day in hell before Cat ever let Madzie in a car that did not have a car seat for her.

“Yes let me just get my coat. I will meet you outside. Safe driving Cat.” Magnus replied quickly hanging up as he heard Madzie start to ask Cat to play the Frozen 2 Soundtrack CD. Magnus really hoped that Cat wouldn’t leave the CD with him. He loved Madzie and there was some good songs on there but at this point every adult in Madzie’s life knows all of the lyrics to every song in order on the CD. It was terrifying how none of them had the will to deny Madzie or even Rosa every time they asked for it to be played even though they heard it so many times already. Magnus shuddered at the thought of that.

He had maybe ten minutes before Cat would be here. So he quickly grabbed his thick brown coat and headed out keys in hand making sure not to let out Chairman Meow. The lucky cat was probably now curled up in his warm bed sleeping. Damn traitor.

Waiting outside the apartment building by his car he started to just looked at his emails and Instagram. He knows some photographers tend to make fun of Instagram photographers. Magnus didn’t really get that though. He mostly posted on there when he was on the run or he forgot his camera and saw something he needed to capture. Most of the time it was pictures of his friends or selfies but he swears at least a third were random scenes around the city or flowers. Hearing a honk Magnus looked up to be greeted by Cat’s car.

He quickly made to help Cat with Madzies backpack and a black duffel bag while Cat started unbuckling Madzie and the seat. “The duffel is her skates, knee pads, shoulder pads, helmet and first aid kit. There is a tag there that has my information and her medical information as well Magnus.” Magnus just nodded as Cat kept explaining. “I am only taking her ice skating right? Not some sort of underground children fight club right?” Magnus asked moving the duffel bag to his car since it won't be needed till they get to the rink.

“Hahaha very funny Magnus. No it is ice skating but Clary said since it was going to be Madzie’s first class she will need them in case she falls on the ice.” Cat answered Magnus rolling her eyes smiling. “Mama! Papa says not to roll eyes at people” Madzie pouts at her mama. Magnus snickers and takes Madzie from Cat while she puts the seat in Magnus’s car.

“Hello there my Sweetpea. Are you ready to spend a wonderful day with your favorite uncle?” Madzie started to giggle as Magnus kissed her forehead and she clung tighter to his coat. “Papa says we shouldn’t pick favorites!” Madzie repeated Ragnors’ words again. She was like a tiny six year old sponge honestly. Anything Papa or Mama said to her was law to her. It was cute watching her follow them around like a duckling. “Oh forgive me Sweetpea let's not tell my dear cabbage about this okay?” Magnus conceded walking over to Cat so she can say her goodbyes.

“One day he will mix green dye in your hair products if you keep calling him a cabbage Magnus. Isn't that right sweetie?” Cat smiled kissing Madzie's cheeks. “ Be a good girl for Uncle Magnus sweetie. Make sure you stay close to him when you go to your class okay? No running off or talking to strangers got it?” Madzie nodded determinedly like she had just been given a special mission and had decided to accept it. Magnus smiled softly at her antics and hugged Cat goodbye. He waited with Madzie outside for a bit as they watch Cat leave.

  
“Alright Sweetpea why don’t we go have some breakfast and then we can watch a movie before we leave for your classes?” Magnus suggested only realizing his mistake too late. “Can we watch Frozen Uncle Magnus!!!??” Madzie yelled excitedly immediately into his ear. Magnus laughed as Madzie wiggled in his grip. He made his way towards his apartment only putting Madzie down when they reached the stairs instead holding her hand. Magnus didn’t want to risk stumbling with her down the stairs.

After a simple breakfast of blueberry pancakes and bacon and watching Frozen Magnus looked at his phone for the time he didn't want Madzie to be late and it also dawned on him that Cat had never given him the address to the place or even the name. 12:54 pm. Magnus had an hour to get the name and address of this mystery rink and get Madzie there. “Hey Sweetpea, how about you go clean up and put on your jacket and gloves. I'll help you out with your boots after I call your mama okay?” Madzie nodded jumping up from the couch and getting her Frozen jacket papa had gotten her for Christmas.

Magnus watched her go as he dialed Cat. “What happened? Is she okay?” Cat answered quickly. “Nothing trust me Cat she is okay. All happy and fed. I was getting ready to take her to her ice skating class when I noticed that I have absolutely no clue where that is.” Magnus still trying to figure out if he should be proud of Cat for being such a good mom or offended she immediately thought something was wrong. “Right sorry. I will text it to you. It is 30 minutes in bad traffic so you might want to start going soon. I know you are capable of taking her Magnus. But I also know that she is 6 and can get into mischief. I am sure you are doing great. Now I have to get back. Tell her I love her and miss her please. Send pictures of her skating Magnus!!” Cat called out hanging up as quickly as she responded. As soon as he pulled the phone away from his ear he felt the vibrations of a text and looked at it. Herondale Rink . He should’ve known that’s Jace’s last name after all.

Magnus grinned as he turned around to find Madzie trying to chase down Chairman Meow for one of her gloves. “Here I come Sweetpea. Uncle Magnus to the rescue.” Magnus shook the treat jar and watched as Chairman quickly abandoned the glove in favor of the treats his human was offering. Soon Magnus left Chairman to his treats making sure to put them away again. He would not come home to a torn bag and pleased Chairman again. No sir. He learned his lesson that day. He made his way to his closet to pull out his own duffel bag but unlike Madzie's pink one his was a light blue with small amounts of white glitter acting as snow. He quickly opened it and checked that everything he needed was inside. He had gone ice skating before with his friends. He wasn’t great at it but he could hold his balance on the ice just fine. Making his way to quickly get dressed not wanting to leave Madzie alone for too long remembering Cat’s words of mischief. He grabbed a pair of dark gray joggers that aren't too tight on him and a black slim fitting turtleneck with drawstrings. Normally he would actually put more effort in his clothes but honestly he was only going out to take Madzie to ice skating. He carefully applied a bit of makeup still with a bit of eye shadow his exes always did tell him his eyes were captivating brown with some speckling of green and yellow some swore.

“Ready for your hat and boots Sweetpea?” Magnus asked as he finished putting the ice rink’s address into his phone’s GPS. “Yes Uncle Magnus! Let’s go!!!” Madzie jumped up and down rushing him to the door where the shoes were at.

Magnus finished dressing Madzie in her clothes making sure they were all buttoned up. He didn’t want her getting sick or slipping because they were loose. He grabbed himself a thicker coat and a pair of gloves. It would be a cold day in hell before someone caught Magnus wearing a hat. He liked to style his hair even though he hadn’t been able to put little stripes of different colors like usual. Wrapping a scarf around Madzie and checking her over one more time Magnus deemed them all clear to go.

It was a long trip to the skating rink. Not because it was a thirty minute drive to the place. No it was because Magnus thought that not having the Frozen 2 CD made him safe from the soundtrack. Magnus had clearly forgotten that Madzie was well aware of how YouTube works as well as Bluetooth. So there was Magnus driving around as Madzie played with his phone casting the Frozen 2 songs through the car radio.

Magnus pulled into a parking spot not too far from the building. Quickly after hearing the sound of a door failing to open behind him and quiet while he thanked his stars that Cat had enough foresight to turn on his children locks. Turning around quickly to look at Madzie he frowned. “Madzie Loss. I know you are not trying to get out of this car before I am over there to open your door. I know you are excited Sweetpea but you still need to follow the rules. I do not want to have to tell your mama you misbehaved today.” Magnus eased off his frown and scolding when he noticed that Madzie had started sniffling. “Sweetpea I'm sorry. I know you are a good girl but you scared me. What if you had gone out and something hit you? Or someone took you? I would be sad Sweetpea. Mama and Papa would be sad. So no more trying to get out of cars without an adult okay?” He moved a tissue close to Madzie for her nose. Madzie blew into it softly and nodded looking at her uncle. She knew that she shouldn’t do that but the place was right there. She could see it and soon she would be skating on ice like Elsa!

After getting out of the car and opening Madzie’s door cleaning up her face a bit he let her out and made it known that she was never to let go of his hand. He grabbed both their bags and locked up the car quickly noticing the time. 1:43 pm .

“Welcome to Herondale Rink! Oh Madzie!!!” A geeky looking brown haired boy greeted them both. “SI!” Madzie hopped up and down still holding onto Uncle Magnus’ hand not wanting to misbehave. “Are you here for your classes Madz?” the boy kept talking to Madzie. “Yes!!” Magnus sensing that it was only a matter of time before he had a full on hyper Madzie on his hands stepped in. “ Hi I am Magnus, Madzie’s uncle. Can you show us where the classes will be at?” Magnus asked with a predatory smile. He didn’t know who this guy was and he certainly didn’t like how close he seemed with his six year old niece. “Uh..Oh Yeah! Sorry man...Magnus wait your are the other uncle!” the boy chirped out loudly suddenly. Other uncle? Oh no. That would not do. “Si sometimes come over to watch us with Tio Raph.” Madzie provided hopping up and down still. “ Yeah sorry. I am Simon. I am friends with Raphael and sometimes when we hang out Madzie is playing with Rosa so that's how I know this little munchkin.” Simon explained realizing now that yeah he’d be creeped out too if he was at a store with Rosa and some one he didn't know just randomly started to talk to her.

“Are you harassing customers again Si?” came a deeper voice from behind Simon. Magnus looked behind and saw someone that almost had him taking out his phone. The boy was the definition of Magnus’ type. It is like someone took Magnus’ dream guy and 3D printed him. Black soft hair that made Magnus almost want to jump the desk between them so he could run his fingers through it. Check. Blue eyes that had the perfect Bambi feel to them. Check. Tall as a tree. Climbing boots Check. Don’t even get him started on how the black thermal he wore was struggling on those biceps as he crossed his arms glaring at Simon. Magnus wouldn’t mind those eyes on him instead.

“Uncle Magnus we are gonna be late!!” Madzie snapped him out of his daydreaming quickly tugging at his hand. Looking up at the clock. 1:58 pm. “Actually I was wondering if you could help me out darling.” Magnus said turning his attention to the new boy.

“It seems that we are now about to be late to Madzie’s first ice skating class so if you could show us the way to them I would be eternally grateful.”

“You’re in luck! Alec actually teaches the class so he can lead you both there! Right Alec?” Simon answered for him.

“Right. Sorry umm Just follow me.” Alec said unwinding his arms and started to make his way down the hall. “You aren’t late honestly. We tell the parents to be here by 2 pm so they can help the kids put on their skates and pads but the class doesn’t start till 2:15 sometimes 2:20 if a kid is struggling to put on some of the equipment.”

Magnus smiled following after Alec listening to explain their procedures. “That is thoughtful of you to give parents time to get ready. I was already panicking thinking maybe I should’ve put Madzie's skates in the car. Thank you for saving me from that darling.”

Alec opened a door to a huge ice rink. “There is two rinks but the other one is used by the hockey teams and for their practice so the classes will be in this one.” Magnus honestly tried to listen to Alec but all he could do was admire him. It was like he was in high school again.

“Excuse me.” a female voice called from behind Magnus. “DADDY!!” a young boy only a year younger than Madzie zipped straight past Magnus and Madzie and dove straight for Alec head on. He watched as Alec catched and spinned the boy around laughing.

“My Blueberry! Did you enjoy your time your mom?”

There it was the cold shower that Magnus needed since the coldness of the rink was apparently not enough. Straightening himself up and placing his usual smile on he turned to Madzie. “Shall we let Mister Alec get ready while we get your out of your skates from your bag Sweetpea?” Madzie nodded excitedly pulling Magnus already towards the benches set up outside of the rink.

Magnus tried his best to clear his head of Alec. He was a married man with a child. Plus he just met the guy it isn’t like he should be invested in him. He focused back on the reason he had been here. Madzie.

The class was only four children including Madzie and Max, three parents including Magnus and Alec. He assumed that Alec would be taking Max since he was his dad after all. Then he saw the reason he had been woken up so early walk in the door with Clary.

“Alright now that everyone is here we can start.” Alec announced. “ Today we won't really be going on the ice till the end of the class. So while you should get your skates ready do not put them on just yet. I know you are a bit sad about that but we want to make sure you all are safe and stretched before we get on the rink. My name is Alec Lightwood. I will be your instructor for these classes. I promise to do my best to get you ice skating in no time.” He smiled looking at the kids fidgeting. Alec knew that it they weren’t having much fun right now but he needed to make sure the kids had their skates on correctly and had helmets on. “My brother,Jace, and his girlfriend,Clary, have volunteered to help out today. They will be going around to make sure everyone's skates are the right size and to explain some things about them. Guys please.” He gestured to Clary and Jace and stepped towards Max.

  
Magnus switched his attention back to Madzie and smiled. “Are you excited Sweetpea?” Madzie didn't really answer she just kept nodding basically vibrating on the bench. “Magnus!” Clary greeted making her way over kneeling in front of Madzie. “Biscuit! Finally a sight for sore eyes.”

“Why are you here? I thought Cat was bringing Madzie today.” Clary started checking Madzie’s skates making sure they were good to go.

“She had to take up a last minute shift at work so I graciously volunteered to take my cute little niece ice skating.” Magnus winked.

“Mama used her Christmas Coupon! Hi Clary!” Madzie ratted him out snickering at Magnus’ fake betrayal face. He made it earlier too when she said his bag had too much glitter.

“Details.” Magnus replied waving his hand. “So does Madzie have the green light?” He asked changing the subject quickly.

“All good just make sure you put on her helmet before she goes on the ice. Alec is very adamant about the children wearing them during practice.” Clary explained tapping Madzie’s helmet by Magnus. “ Now Madzie I need you to listen to me. Only ever touch your skates by the shoe part never touch the blade underneath it okay?”

Madzie nodded diligently like she does when her mama and papa tell her a new rule.

Magnus saluted Clary while Madzie giggled. “Yes Biscuit I will make sure that my little Sweetpea’s precious head is protected and that she does not touch the blades right Sweetpea?”

“Yes! Helmet always on and do not touch the blades just the shoes.” Madzie parroted.

“Alright since everyone is ready shall we start with stretching?” the kids started groaning at that idea they wanted to start skating right away. “Now I know all of you are excited but you can't just start skating. Just like when you play other sports you need to stretch yourself or you could hurt yourselves.” Alec kept on explaining. “ I promise everyone will get some time on the ice today no worries.” with that sentence he placated the children for now.

Jace stepped to the front of the class and sat down on the floor. “Alright Clary and Alec will be helping you out with stretches. Just try and follow what I am doing and parent you might want to stretch as well since you will have to go on the ice with your child.” As the parents started to sit on the floor Clary and Alec went to stand behind the class for when they were needed. It started out simple enough just stretch to the left and to the right and then down the middle. Naturally Magnus found no problem in it he had been doing yoga for years now. “Alright last parts now.” Jace announced as he stood up and started again. It kinda resembled the stretches they made you do at school for PE.

As Magnus started to stretch to his left side he caught Alec looking at him. Without even thinking he winked at Alec. Alec quickly turned around to help one of the kids. Great Bane. You are here for Madzie not to flirt with a married man. Get it together. “If I had known he was your type I would’ve invited Madzie sooner.” came Clary voice beside Magnus quietly.

“Who?” Magnus raised up from his position looking at Clary with a raised brow.

Clary rolled her eyes at him. “Alec duh. I'm not blind Magnus I saw you looking at him. Then I guess blue eyes and black hair have always been your type right?” she kept talking quietly amongst themselves.

“Yes still he is not my type.” Magnus answered back not really wanting to have this conversation he looked at Madzie instead to try and distract himself but she was now talking to Max about something.

“How is he not?” Clary asked not understanding clearly. Was she trying to play a joke on Magnus. Alec was Jace’s brother so surely she had to know.

“Because I am not into married men, Biscuit.” Magnus replied matter of factly. He didn’t know what game Clary was playing but he didn’t want to be part of it. It was cruel.

“Alright everyone. Now that you are all stretched out and ready we must give you the 5 rules of the rink.” Alec stated very seriously cutting off anything else Clary was going to say. “Rule Number One. We do NOT push anyone. I know you are all going to be excited and want to play but please keep your hands to each other. Rule Number Two. No Food or Drinks on the ice. The ice is slippery enough let's not add to that. Rule Number Three. Helmets stay on at all times when on the ice. They are for your safety. Rule Number Four. Parents must always be on the ice with their kids. Parents it is your responsibility too. Of course Jace, Clary, and myself will be on the ice with you all but still please do not take your eyes off your child. Finally Rule Number 5. Accidents happen. Do not panic. We have a first aid nurse and a kit on site in case. If you panic it can make things worse.” Alec finished looking at everyone making sure they all nodded. “Alright we are going to separate into groups of two first” Magnus watched

Madzie immediately looked towards Max as if silently asking if he would be her partner. He nodded silently.

“Would it be okay if Max and Madzie went together? I do not think they would be against it honestly.” Alec asked from behind Magnus making him jump a bit.

Magnus turned around and was met with those stunning blue eyes but now that he was closer he also noticed the thick eye lashes that framed them and the slight tint on his cheeks that Magnus guessed was from the cold in the building. Recollecting himself silently he smiled at Alec softly.

“I think Madzie would love that. She seems to be fond of Max. Kids make friends fast don’t they?” Magnus tried making small talk as he made his way with Madzie and Max in tow to the bench in front of the rink entrance with a rubber mat and railing in front of it.

“Uncle Magnus did you know Max went as Elsa too for the movie!” Madzie informed him excitedly. Ah that makes sense the kids bonded over Frozen.

“Really? Is that why you wanted to skate with him. Elsas have to stick together you know.” Madzie and Max both looked up at Magnus like he understood their world and both nodded furiously.

“Alright Max you are all good buddy. Why don't you put on your helmet while Daddy helps Madzie and Magnus” Alec smiled holding out Max’s helmet to him. “I'll come check it when you are done to make sure you got it right.” Max took the helmet and nodded ready to prove himself to his daddy. He was a big boy and didn't need him putting his helmet on anymore.

Magnus hadn’t even noticed that Alec was helping Max with his skates while they talked. He saw how fast he moved to Madzie and started to help her smiling and talking to her about her Frozen jacket. Magnus needed to look away and remind himself that Alec was a married man and in no way interested in anything Magnus could offer him. He started to untie his skates and slip off his shoes to replace them.

“Do you need help?” asked a familiar voice

Magnus looked up to be greeted by the blue eyes that he had been trying to dodge finally catching up with him.

As much as Magnus wanted to say yes and let Alec carefully put on his skates for him he shook his head. He needed to get his head on right. He was playing a dangerous game here and it only ended in heartbreak and drama. Two things he could do without, thank you very much.

He finished lacing his skates slipping a finger in the back making sure they weren't too tight or too loose. He didn't need to twist his ankle today.

“Uncle Magnus will you help me I think I messed up.” Looking towards Madzie he saw the problem. She had tried to tighten her straps before putting the helmet on too much and now they were too small and she couldn't undo it. “Of course” he took the helmet gently and put it on her head fixing the straps and securing the clip under her chin comfortably. “There you are my Sweetpea all good to go.”

“Daddy Magnus and Madz are ready can we go now? Can we? Can weee pleaseeee?” Max bounced in his seat looking at Alec standing by the gate with his skates on.

“Come on then Max. But remember you can’t jump around and try to go fast in the rink. You have to hold my hand and the other hand on the rail so you can get your balance.” Clary answered coming up behind them. Alec nodded at Max in approval as well.

“Clary will go in first so she can be on the other side when the kids go in to help them out. Then Max followed by Magnus so that Madzie can feel safer when she steps in and I will be the last one so I can try and catch them if they slip.” Alec explained as Clary started making her way inside the rink.

Magnus had to admit he was a bit nervous he hadn’t really skated in over a year. So he may be more rusty than he wanted to believe. He watched Clary help Max in the rink holding his hand and making sure he was holding on to the railing inside the rink.

Alec watching them carefully as Max looked like he was going to lose his balance as he tried to move forward luckily Clary helped him straighten up before he went down. Once Max was safe with Clary and trying to push himself forward a bit Alec signaled for Magnus to go next.

Once he got on the ice Magnus felt himself almost losing his balance catching himself on the railing to steady him.

“Are you okay?” came that voice again.

“Of course just needed to get my balance first.” Magnus answered quickly and then looked at Madzie. “See Madzie all safe.” Magnus held out one of his hands while holding the railing with the other as Alec started to lead her into the ice.

When he finally had Madzie on the ice with him holding on of her hands he remembered what Cat told him.

“Actually Alec if you don’t mind, would you take a picture of us really quickly. My friend Cat would have my head if I didn’t get at least one picture of Madzie on the ice.” Magnus explained handing over his phone to Alec as he just nodded taking a picture of Madzie holding onto the railing trying to keep her balance smiling all the while.

“ Thank you I really appreciate it Alec.” taking back his phone Magnus focused back on Madzie. He had to admit this was kinda nice. They went around the rink once all the while Alec, Jace and Clary kept alternating who stayed with Max and Madzie in their group. Magnus was more than happy to just hold Madzie’s hand and listen to her talk to Max about the new Frozen 2 while they went around.

“ Alright you guys you did great today. We will see you back tomorrow at the same time. Please make sure you let your parents or us take off your skates and put them away from you. I do not want any of you accidentally cutting your hands on the blades when you take them off.” Alec explained as he walked to the bench to take off his own skates before helping Max out of his.

Magnus was relieved it was over. He loved the experience but he forgot how much leg muscles it took to ice skate. His body wasn't used to it like before. Maybe after here he could take Madzie to a small cafe and have hot chocolate. That sounded nice. He put the covers back on his blades and turned his attention on to Madzie. She had her back facing to him for some reason

“Sweetpea turn around so I can take your skates off for you.” Magnus said turning to her with the covers for her blades in hand but he was only met with a head shake. “Sweetpea?” Magnus freaked out a bit more when he heard a sniffle coming from her. He quickly got up and sunk right in front of her to see what was going on.

Madzie was sniffling silently holding her right hand close to her chest and Magnus could see it was red. He immediately went into overdrive. Madzie was hurt. Magnus let her get hurt while he was supposed to watch her. “Sweetpea you need to show Uncle

Magnus where you hurt yourself so I can make sure you are okay. Nothing is wrong you aren’t in trouble accidents happen remember what Alec said at the beginning.” Magnus urged trying to get Madzie to release her hand to him. Alec must have heard what he said because the next thing Magnus knew a black haired girl was sitting next to him with a first aid kit.

“Hello I am Isabelle Lightwood, the first aid nurse for this place. Alec said that someone needed some cute band aids around here?” Isabelle said calmly to Madzie as she wiggled a Frozen band aid in front of Madzie.

“I didn't mean to.” Madzie sniffled on the verge of full on tears. Magnus couldn’t help himself he pulled Madzie into his lap and looked at her hand. It was a small cut on her right hand’s pointer finger. It was just a small cut Magnus told himself relieved. Just a small cut. “Just wanted to touch my skate’s boot but my hand slipped and I didn't mean to I promise.” Madzie was in full tears mode now. It was Magnus’ fault honestly he knew he should’ve put on the guards on her blades as soon as she sat down but it slipped his mind.

“Shhh Sweetpea no one is mad at you. Isabelle here will take care of your cut and then give you a cute little band aid for it. Then if you promise not to touch them again we can go get some hot chocolate later today before mama comes home. How does that sound Sweetpea?” Magnus comforted her rubbing his hand on her shoulder and kissing the top of her head softly as she nodded.  
Isabelle started to quickly clean up the small cut gently but the stinging was not something she could stop. Madzie flinched slightly at the feel of it but settled down once she saw the Elsa band aid Isabelle had put on her.

“Mama gets me these too.” Madzie spoke softly still sniffling but smiling now as she looked at her new band aid.

“Aunty Izzy has them because I like them! She’s the best! Isn’t she Madz!?” Max exclaimed hopping up and down in his sneakers now. “She makes all my cuts feel better.”  
Madzie and Max started up their conversation again on Frozen quickly forgetting about the cut on Madzie’s finger.

“Thank you Isabelle. You made her day. I should be jealous now all she will talk about is the cute nurse who gave her an Elsa band aid.” Magnus pouted playfully as he started to put the guards on Madzie’s skates and unlacing them to put them back in their case.

“Call me Izzy. Let's be honest we both lost to my nephew.” Izzy said sending a pointed look towards Madzie and Max chatting away.

“True. Should I be worried for my niece. I am not ready to give her up yet to any other boys. She is too precious for that.” Magnus joked laughing as he saw Madzie show off her light up Elsa sneakers to Max. He decided to take his camera from his duffel bag and start taking pictures of Madzie.

“Would you mind sending me some of those?” Alec asked coming up behind as he was checking some of the pictures he had gotten of Madzie and Max as well as some of the kids with their parents.

“That’s no problem. I am sure your wife will be delighted when you show them to her.” Magnus smiled looking up Alec.

“Wife? When did you get married big brother?” Izzy asked quickly confused and entertained by this all.

“I didn’t. I don’t have a wife Magnus.” Alec replied looking at Magnus confused.

Magnus felt like an asshole for just assuming. Not all people who have children are married. Some couples started with children and then marriage or some don’t get married at all.

“I’m sorry I thought that your girlfriend and you were married. It was rude of me to assume that.” Magnus explained bowing his head slightly then looking up again only to be met with the same confused looks.

“So you have a girlfriend now?” Izzy asked again

“No Izzy trust me you would probably know if I was dating someone before I even knew.” Alec retorted rolling his eyes at his sister’s antics.

“I'm confused now. Are you and Max’s mom not together?” Magnus questioned looking up at Alec tilting his head. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. Even if he wasn’t with Max’s mom there was no guarantee that he would want to go out with Magnus. As far as Magnus knew Alec only batted for the straight team. Still the hope was there.

“Oh! Lydia! No we aren’t together. I mean we were at one point but found out Lydia wasn’t really my thing or well women weren’t really my thing and sometimes it only takes one try to make a life.” Alec had no idea why he had just said all that it just all came out at once like word vomit and he couldn’t stop it honestly. Even Izzy was looking at him confused. She had known how hard it was to admit he was gay sometimes and here he was just saying it like it was nothing to a stranger.

Magnus stood there in shock for a few seconds trying to process all that Alec had just told him. Alec wasn’t dating his son’s mother. Alec didn’t like girls. Alec was gay.

“I am sorry I didn’t mean to assume. I find myself to be a hypocrite now. I always tell Madzie not to judge but here I was thinking you were married with a white picket fence and a dog." Magnus laughed smiling at Alec.

The pink tint was back on Alec’s cheeks but now Magnus realized that it wasn’t the temperature that was making Alec’s cheeks red.

“Uncle Magnus!! Can Max come to hot chocolate with us?? Please! Please! Please!” Madzie pleaded as she gave Magnus her best puppy eyes to date. He was a weak man to the normal ones these crushed his will.

“I would be okay with that Sweetpea but it is not my decision. Max and you have to ask Alec if it is okay because he is Max’s Papa.” Magnus explained to Madzie as she now turned her puppy eyes to Alec.

“Sure if it is okay that I come to. I can’t just let Max go off with you I hope you understand Magnus.” Alec replied trying to hold his ground to now the joint effort of both Max’s and Madzie’s puppy eyes.

“That sounds like a plan darling.” he winked turning his attention back to Madzie.

“I will go get my things and I will meet you at the front desk in a few minutes?” Alec suggested as he stood up and took Max’s hand.

“Leave Max here with Madzie big bro. You’ve been keeping Max all to yourself during his holidays. I'll stay and walk them back to the front desk.” Izzy stated and made a hand shooing motion to Alec who just nodded and turned to the door. All the other parents had already gathered their kids and were heading out thanks to Clary and Jace.

“He is single you know.”

Magnus almost choked on his own spit at Izzy’s words causing her to giggle luckily Max and Madzie had already been sucked back into another Frozen debate this time about Olaf.

“Excuse me?” Magnus asked trying to retain some dignity from his previous fumble.

“Oh please, I saw the way you were watching him. My brother may be dense but I am not.” Izzy explained.

“Are you trying to set me up with your brother?” Magnus asked blinking at Izzy. He really doubted that. Anyone who took one look at Alec would doubt that.

“What can I say it isn’t every day someone walks into the rink a hot guy walks in and immediately start ogling my brother. Plus you gained points for being good with kids.” Izzy commented point a nail at Madzie and Max. “We should get going to the front before Alec thinks you’ve kidnapped Max and I” Izzy teased walking to hold Max’s hand and lead him to the front.

Magnus took Madzie’s hand and thought about what Izzy had told him. He was single. Alec was a single gay guy. He had a chance! He did a tiny silent victory dance inside his head. He now planned to use this hot chocolate rendezvous as a start to ask Alec out on a date. Magnus nodded to himself.

“Are you guys ready?” Alec’s voice snapped him out of his brainstorming.

“Yes!!” Both Madzie and Max screamed at the same time.

“Sadly this is where I bid you four farewell. I have work to do. Enjoy some hot chocolate for me.” Izzy called out and then looking at Magnus and winking at him.  
Izzy walked out towards the back of the front desk then Magnus switched his attention back to Alec and kids.

“So do you know any places nearby or are we traveling darling?” Magnus called out to Alec as both Madzie and Max had holds on both Alec's hands.

Alec looked up and had that pink tint on his cheeks again. Magnus smirked to himself looking at Ales blush. He had been the reason for it there. Or at least he hoped he had been and he wasn’t reading too much into this.

“Actually there is. When we picked out this place Izzy was very adamant about there being a coffee shop nearby and they also happen to make hot chocolate with a giant snowflake marshmallow during the winter time.” Alec explained as the kids eyes widen at the thought of snowflake marshmallows.

“Daddy lets go!! Let's go!!” Max urged Alec pulling on his coat jacket.

“Hold on Max, you know the rules. We do not pull people when we want to go somewhere you can cause them to slip, especially in the snow.” Alec reprimanded kindly running his hand through Max’s dark curly hair. It seemed that Max had gotten Lydia’s eyes but that hair was 100% his father’s.

“I know I am just really excited for Madzie to try the chocolate.” Max pouted explaining.

“We will do just that Maxie but like your daddy said we need to be careful. We don’t want to have to call your Aunty Izzy again before we get there do we?” Magnus added taking a hold of Madzie’s hand. “Remember the rules too Sweetpea. No letting go of my hand while we are out in public.”

Madzie nodded and let Magnus lead her into following Alec and Max. She was so excited she loved hot chocolate and now the thought of having a snowflake in it was magical.

Alec hadn’t lied when he told them that the coffee shop was nearby. It had only taken them a few minutes to get there. Magnus couldn't be happier as he entered the warm cafe. Looking around Magnus noticed there wasn’t a lot of people in here.

They found a nice little booth in the corner to sit at the kids sat on the inside of the both across from each other with Alec and Magnus on the outside.

“Welcome to The Durmont. My name is Maureen, what can I get you all today?” the young lady smiled.

“ We would like three hot chocolates and..” Magnus stopped looking at Alec. He knew the kids and himself wanted hot chocolate but didn’t want to assume that Alec did too.

Alec noticed his paused and looked up. “I will have one as well. Do you guys want any cake? I think Magnus and I would be okay with it if Madzie and you shared a piece” Alec said looking at the kids knowing the slices here were very generous and didn't want to sentence Magnus to a sugar rushed child. Quickly the kids starting nodding and looking at Magnus or more like preparing their puppy eyes on the chance that Magnus says no.

“Alright so four hot chocolates and two pieces of strawberry shortcake if that is good with you Alexander? I don't think I could finish a whole piece by myself” Magnus added looking up at Alec with his own puppy eyes. Madzie had to learn it from someone after all.

“Y-Yeah that’s fine.” Alec said clearing his throat.

“Alright I will be right back with your order.”

“Did Izzy tell you my name?” Alec wondered. He had been introducing himself as Alec so he didn't know when Magnus had gotten his full name.

“No sorry I just assumed that Alec must be short for something and took the shot. Plus I think Alexander suits you. If you want, I won't repeat it.” Magnus looked away from Alec’s stare. Had he already messed up? He thought it was a cute name but maybe Alec had a reason for not wanting to be called that and now Magnus had completely overstepped. Oh no.

“I like it when you say it.” Alec said suddenly not meeting Magnus gaze instead looking at the Max and Madzie as they were once again tuned out of the adults’ conversation and into their own

“Oh umm okay.” Magnus nods feeling a bit out of his element.”Oh! I just realized I know your name cause well you taught the class but other than Madzie calling me Uncle Magnus I haven’t introduced myself.” He hadn’t even introduced himself yet it had slipped him completely since at the rink he was already convinced that there was no chance so no point.

“I know of you Clary and Jace talk about you sometimes when we have family dinners.” Alec supplied.

Magnus would have to interrogate Clary and her blondie later to find out what exactly they had told Alexander.

“Still I am Magnus Bane pleasure to meet you Alexander.” Magnus winked offering his hand.

“Alexander Lightwood but I guess you knew that right…” Alec shook Magnus’ hand and the tint on his cheeks was back.

“Here we are two strawberry shortcakes and four hot chocolates with our special house made snowflake marshmallows:” Maureen their waitress announced as she placed the drinks down first then the two giant pieces of cake. Magnus was really appreciative that Alexander had suggested that Madzie and Max share one piece he didn’t want to imagine what would’ve happened if he had allowed Madzie to eat one by herself. Cat would’ve had his head. He quickly took his phone out and captured a picture of the cakes and hot chocolate then took another when Max and Madzie both took a sip of their drinks. Small sips first to make sure they weren’t going to get burnt.

“I know this is getting old but will you send me those as well?” Alec asked once again.

“Absolutely but you know Alexander at this rate it be easier to just give me your number.” Magnus teased smiling at Alec’s blush.

“Ye-yeah I can do that give me your phone.” Alec took the phone and quickly added his number to it and stopped on the name for his contact. He normally put Alec there but this time he typed Alexander he didn't know why but he just didn't want Magnus to stop calling him that.

Magnus accepted his phone back smiling when he saw the name Alexander and his phone number there. He quickly opened his messaging app and sent him a text.

“There now you have my number too. I will send you the pictures once we are done here. So we can enjoy our hot chocolate while it is still hot.”

“Daddy! Here! Here!” Max cut in waving a huge glazed strawberry on his fork at Alec’s direction. Magnus noticed how Alexander’s eyes shined a bit at the strawberry as he leaned in and took it from his son.

“Thank you blueberry you are the best.” Alec smiled ruffling Max’s hair softly.

“So you have a sweet tooth I take it ?” Magnus asked carefully putting his phone away so Alexander didn’t notice the latest picture he took. He couldn’t help it it was so perfect and in front of him. He knows he will send it to Alexander later tonight but he wants it to be a secret for now.

“Daddy and I have a deal! A pirates deal so it is sacred!” Max started explaining.

“Don't talk with cake in your mouth Max finish your food first.” Alec caught on whipping Max’s chin of cake.

“Max here likes blueberries allot as you can tell by his nickname from me. So I made him a deal if he gives me at least one strawberry from his desert that has strawberries in it I will make him blueberry pancakes the next day.” Alec explained to Magnus proud of himself in this little deal.

“Oh? So what do I get if I give you all the strawberries from our shared cake Alexander?” Magnus teased a bit moving his fork to get near a strawberry on the top.

Alexander’s eyes were having a hard time deciding on where to focus. He wanted to look into Magnus’ eyes but at the same time his attention was being stolen by the strawberry.

Magnus smirked as he caught Alexander struggling on what to focus on. “How about this Alexander I will surrender all my strawberry rights on this cake if and only if you agree to have dinner with me soon. As a date just so we are clear. I won’t demand an exact date right now because I know you will need a babysitter but I am not someone you should keep waiting Alexander.” Magnus teased more as he saw Alexander’s reaction at the mention of a date. His eyes widen a bit and the blush got stronger spreading to the tips of his ears and almost to his neck. Slowly he made eye contact with Alexander as his fork moved closer to the strawberry almost sinking into it.

“Yes. If this isn’t some random prank someone put you up to or my sister trying to set me up with one of her colleagues. I would really like to go on a date with you. This coming Friday if that is okay. I have Max for New Years since Lydia got him for Christmas but he has to go back on Friday before the weekend so she can have him for one more weekend before school starts again and she only sees him on one weekend a month. But if that is okay with you I would really like to go on a date with you on Friday.” Alec kept rambling almost biting his tongue and God did he wished he could get a hold of his blush. He felt his cheeks burning up and by the smirk on Magnus’ face he saw it too.

“That sounds perfect Alexander. I have a far more flexible schedule than yours.” Magnus smiled poking the strawberry and offering it to Alexander just like Max had early. “ So January 3rd I can’t wait. I will text you the details of the date later. Since I am the one asking I will take care of it all.” Magnus added “ I promise you can pick the next one darling.” adding a wink.

Alexander almost choked on his strawberry, for a second time today in the span of a few minutes, at the mention of a second date before finishing the first one or it even beginning.

“Daddy you need to chew food! Aunty Izzy says if you don't that you could get sick!” Max reprimanded pouting at Alec as he started coughing softly.

Magnus giggled softly as he watched Alexander sent him a playful glare mouthing traitor at him. Magnus could get used to this honestly. Sitting across from Alexander talking to him and teasing him softly while Max an Madzie have play dates. He really hoped that Cat and Ragnor wouldn’t mind that he unintentionally picked up a guy with Madzie. It wasn’t like he told Madzie to make friends with Max so he could ask his Alec out. He was sure Cat wouldn't do more than tease him for it and demand more coupons as compensation. Ragnor though he might get a lecture there for unintentionally using Madzie to score a date with a cute guy. He didn’t know how that lecture would go but honestly Alexander seemed to be worth it so far.

Magnus cleaned off some cake off Madzie’s cheek and somehow Max’s forehead smiling at both of them as they finished the last of their treat sipping at their hot chocolate. He looked up to see Alexander smiling at him as he cleaned up Max’s and Madzie’s hands so they wouldn’t be all sticky. “See something you like darling?” Magnus teased winking.

“Very much so.” Alexander said getting up and going to the cashier with the bill before Magnus could even protest.

Magnus huffed and started stacking the plate as the kids started to make yawning sounds. Seems like they finally tired out. Looks like not even sugar can beat exhaustion and a full warm tummy. He pulled his phone out again quietly and took a few more pictures of them.

“You’ll send me those as well right?” Alexander asked once again coming back with a paper bag in hand. He holds it out to Magnus and Madzie. “Here this is for Madzie’s Mama and Papa. As a thank you from Max and I for letting Madzie come to lessons here and as a peace treaty to hopefully set up more play dates in the future.”

Magnus took the bag smiling. It was so thoughtful and cute. It was exactly like the Alexander he knew so far. He didn’t know when he started blushing but he knows he did because he felt his cheeks get hot. “Thank you darling. I will make sure Cat and Ragnor get this safely. I will also ask for more play dates for Max and Madzie. I know Madzie will be in your class though so that’s a start. She can see Max there for now till Cat and Ragnor can set up something else if they want to.” Magnus chose his words carefully there were little ears that took everything seriously and if they heard him say that he was gonna set up a play date they would expect them it is better to push it off on Madzie’s Mama and Papa it was their call after all. Speaking of Cat. He looked at his phone for the time quickly and noticed it was already 4:37 pm. If he wanted to make it home before Cat got back he needed to leave soon.

“Daddy I am sleepy.” Max stated yawning tugging at his daddy’s jacket. Alexander scooped up Max into his arms and cradled him safely as Max clung to his jacket tightly yawning.

“I'm sorry Magnus it seems like our time is up. I have to get this little blueberry home and down for a nap before he gets all grumpy.” Alexander stated as he felt Max start to sink further into his hold.

Magnus smiled and nodded at Alexander before looking at Madzie who looked like she was close to falling asleep too. He carried her making sure he had a good grip on her he then got the paper bag and smiled at Alexander.

“My car is back at the rink’s parking. So I guess we have a few more minutes before we really have to say goodbye.” Magnus stated as they walked out the door of the warm cafe into the snowfall of New York. Alexander pulled Max’s hood over his head and then looked at Magnus’ full hands and leaned closer so that he could pull Madzie’s hood on as well. He didn’t want either of them getting sick. Magnus smiled and thanked Alexander quietly seeing what he was doing. They started to walk close to each other back to the rink.

He could see himself falling in love with Alexander. Wait. No. They hadn’t even had their first date yet. He needed to slow down a bit. He reminded himself. He had a tendency for falling hard and fast and it has come back to bite him too many times.

“Wait right here for a minute, please.” Alexander said quickly as he went inside the rink building. Magnus wondered what was happening. Alexander came out not a minute later but without Max in his hands. “I asked Izzy to watch him for a few minutes so that I could help you load your car.” Alexander explained taking the paper bag from Magnus and both duffel bags leaving him only with Madzie in his arms.

“Th-Thank you Alexander that is really nice of you.” It was Magnus turn to be surprised. He didn’t expect Alexander to come back out to help him. He thought Alexander had forgotten to give Madzie something for classes and ran inside to get it.

“Of course Magnus now lead the way.” Alexander smiled as he noticed the small blush on Magnus’ face. Alexander took pride in knowing he is the one that put it there.

Magnus led them to the car and unlocked the doors and trunk so Alexander can put the duffel bags in as he buckled Madzie to the car seat making sure to move her little as possible. If she stayed asleep he might not have to play the Frozen 2 CD on the way back home as well. Small victories Magnus. He reminded himself. Finally satisfied with the buckles Magnus closed the door quietly and turned to find Alexander standing there holding the small paper bag.

“Thank you again Alexander it would’ve taken me doing a balancing act and a half to get it done.” Magnus smiled taking the paper bag. “I don’t know if I will be bring Madzie tomorrow honestly because this was only supposed to be a one time thing. Still I am glad I did.” Magnus decided to be truthful he didn’t want Alexander to wait for him tomorrow and then be disappointed if it wasn’t him that took Madzie.

“It is okay we are still on for our date right?” Alexander asked nervously.

“Of course darling. Better not skip out on me or I will tell Max you broke a promise made on strawberries.” Magnus winked teasing Alexander.

“I won't! I promise!” Alexander said quickly nodding.

“Alright darling well sadly I do have to be going or Cat will have my head.” Magnus sighed sadly. He really didn’t want to leave Alexander it was nice talking to him and he liked how he blushed at everything. It was refreshing and nice. But Madzie takes priority and right now Sweetpea needed to go home to her mama to get sleep.

“See you soon Magnus. I know we aren’t ready for anything else but is it okay if I give you a hug?” Alexander asked shyly looking at everything but Magnus blush spreading to the tip of his ears again.

Magnus moved forward and hugged Alexander closing his eyes and taking the feeling in. Alexander shoulder was at the perfect height for his chin to rest on it. He stepped back and smiled at Alexander. “ I will text you when I get home okay?”

“You better I will worry till you do.”

“Awe darling. Get back inside before you catch a cold.” Magnus replied opening his door luckily he had started the car when he put Madzie in not wanting her to get cold. He watched Alexander smiled and waved at him before making his way into the building.

Magnus drove back home carefully still managing to beat Cat home by a full 10 minutes. After handing a Cat a sleeping Madzie, a paper bag full with a peace treaty, and explaining why Madzie had a band aid on a finger Cat finally left smiling.  
Finally home alone with his cat Magnus looked at his phone and started going through today’s pictures sending some to Cat before opening a text chat with Alexander sending him all the pictures of Max and Madzie first including the strawberry one he took.

_Can’t wait till Friday darling. - M_


End file.
